


forty-five degrees

by blainedarling



Series: Seblaine Sunday Challenges [22]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blainedarling/pseuds/blainedarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has seen the light, and it comes from between the legs of his boss. Quite literally. [prompt #30: trapped in the elevator]</p>
            </blockquote>





	forty-five degrees

Blaine by no means took it lightly that he’d landed a job at one of the most prestigious magazines in the country within just a few weeks of graduating from Columbia. He put it down to a voluminous amount of hard work, late nights, and a slight caffeine addiction that he was finding hard to shake off. Ultimately, he still worked hard, he still did late nights, and he still substituted coffee for at least one meal out of the day. 

 

More than all that, he knew he was a  _good_  journalist, had the potential to become a great one. Or, at least, he would if he could just stop getting so distracted from his writing at the office. 

 

It wasn’t his fault, per say. It’s not like it was his explicit choice to become an employee of the man who had quite literally been voted  _sexiest editor-in-chief_  for 2014. In fact, Blaine hadn’t even met Sebastian Smythe until he’d already been offered the job; and he thanked every God there was that his interviewer had been a proxy from the HR department. 

 

It also was not his fault that his desk was aligned at a precise forty-five degree angle from Sebastian’s glass-walled one, which meant that he happened to have the perfect view of him at all times. Especially when he was a call.

 

When Sebastian took a call - something that happened anywhere between fifteen and thirty times a day - he would stand from his desk, his suit jacket long since having been abandoned over the back of his chair. He would pace for a moment or two, before inevitably making his way over to the window that looked out on an impressively grand panorama of the city. And there he would stand, spare hand in his pocket, legs slightly spread, facing that view. 

 

As for Blaine’s view? Broad shoulders encased by a designer shirt, nipping down into a small waist. The curve of his ass in tight pants and the long,  _long_  length of his legs, the light from the window splaying between them.

 

Oh, Blaine had seen the light alright.

 

To Sebastian, Blaine was just another employee, just another rung in the company’s ladder. He wasn’t foolish or naive enough to think that he was anyone of note to his boss; the chances of him even remembering his name from that first encounter seemed slim.

 

He sighed heavily, propping his chin on the palm of his hand as he watched Sebastian take his fourteenth call of the day. There was a stack of research across his desk, a barely started article sitting up on the desktop of his computer. To say it hadn’t been a productive day thus far would be a gross understatement.

 

A ping from his computer startled him from his thoughts, and he tilted his head around to see a new message on the screen. 

 

**RBerry:**  You’re staring again.

 

Blaine huffed, leaning back in his chair so he could scowl at Rachel in person, where she was sitting a few yards away.

 

 **BAnderson:**  I do not  _stare.  
_ **RBerry:**  Oh, that’s right. Leering would probably be more appropriate.

 

He whipped his head around indignantly, only to be greeted by a raised eyebrow that said, quite pointedly,  _you’re not fooling me._

 

“Mr Anderson.”  
He yelped, tipping his head backwards to come face to face with the perpetrator of the silky smooth voice, Sebastian looking back at him with amusement mapped across his expression.

 

“I suggest a lunch break? Man cannot live on caffeine alone; trust me I’ve tried.” He gestured to the stacks of empty coffee cups across his desk, before giving his shoulder an authoritative tap. “Come on. I hear they have sushi on Wednesdays. The good kind.”

 

“Okay,” Blaine mumbled, stumbling up from his seat and following after Sebastian, his jaw slightly slack. Well, it wasn’t exactly like he could say no to his  _boss_ , could he?

 

The elevator rank was quiet; the bustle of the office behind them becoming muffled as the door slipped shut. Blaine cleared his throat quietly, jamming his hands into his pockets for lack of something better to do with them, sneaking a glance at Sebastian from his peripheral vision.

 

His crisp white shirt was slightly open at the collar, his tie hanging a little loose. Blaine had seen him picking at the material on call number seven, and judging by the expression on Sebastian’s face at the time, he’d assumed it was the investors again.

 

He could just see the pattern of freckles that crept out of Sebastian’s collar, somehow more striking that close to the white of his shirt. Or maybe it was just because  _Blaine_  was so close. 

 

The elevator dinged as it reached their floor, Sebastian gesturing for him to proceed in first. The silence continued once they were inside, just the steady thrum of the elevator as it slid down the floors.

 

“You don’t talk much, do you?”   
Blaine looked up in surprise, taking in Sebastian’s half smirk, and the way his body was casually curved back against the railing of the elevator. “I-I do so, talk,” he muttered, wrapping his arms around himself, his cheeks flaring up red.

 

Sebastian opened his mouth as if to say something else, but any words were silenced by a deafening screeching noise, followed by a thump. The ground wobbled beneath their feet for half a second, before coming to a decisive stop.

 

They looked at one another for a moment, blank, confused expressions, before Sebastian reached for the call button, jabbing at it. Nothing. Radio silence, not even the crackle of some form of contact. He tugged out his cell phone and shook his head.

 

“Well, killer,” he cracked a grin, giving the floor of the elevator a once over before sitting himself down on it. “Looks like we could be here for a while.”  
Blaine chuckled uneasily, slowly edging his way down to the floor himself, only for fear that his knees would give way if he tried to remain standing. 

 

He wasn’t the biggest fan of confined spaces, it brought back too many memories of his brother locking him in a closet in their childhood home, a game that the other had enjoyed a lot more than he had. And it was hot in the elevator, stuffy and airless; the proximity to his painfully attractive boss just the cherry on an unappetizing cake.

 

“You don’t need to look so petrified, you know,” Sebastian said after a moment, his head cocked as he eyed Blaine with obvious interest.   
Blaine shook his head a little, letting the tension in his shoulders ease off somewhat as he leaned his head back against the cool metal wall of the elevator. “I’m not. You just make me..nervous.”

 

Sebastian barked out a laugh, his eyes glinting as he shifted along the floor to sit directly next to him, his shoulder pressing in warmly against his own. “I make you nervous? And why’s that, hm?”

 

Blaine swallowed dryly, placing his palms flat against his thighs to try and dull the slight shake in them. “You, uhm.” He turned his head to look at Sebastian, his gaze unconsciously dropping to the curve of his lips, turned up at the corners.

 

“Me, uhm,” Sebastian echoed, and Blaine swore he was getting closer, swore that his head was tilting at a slight angle. “Me, uhm,  _what_ , Blaine?”  
Blaine whimpered quietly, his mind made foggy and clouded by the heat of Sebastian’s breath against his lips and the sound of it, so close, so very close.

 

Sebastian had grown impatient waiting for an answer, apparently, Blaine’s eyes slipping shut as his hand came up to cup his cheek. “You don’t have to say it,” Sebastian whispered, and Blaine could practically hear the smirk in his voice. “I already know.”

 

And then his lips were pressing in on his own, warm and firm, the slick slide of the tip of his tongue over Blaine’s lower lip, seeking entrance. Blaine’s hand latched onto the material of Sebastian’s tie, tugging him ever closer as he let him in, tongues sliding together in a messy rhythm.

 

Sebastian drew back slightly, his teeth nibbling at Blaine’s lower lip as his hand fell to the top of his thigh, kneading the muscle there. “You know your desk is an exact forty-five degree angle from my office,” he whispered against the heat of his mouth, fingers tiptoeing over the inseam of his pants, palm brushing against the length of his cock through the material.

 

Blaine nodded shakily, letting out a whine as Sebastian deftly popped the button on his pants. He could feel sweat pooling against the back of his neck, at his temples, making his hair come free and curl at the edges. 

 

Sebastian grinned, flashing him a wink as he leaned down to nuzzle at Blaine’s cock through his underwear, his tongue dipping against the damp material before he was pulling him free from the confines of the material.

 

He wasted no time in sinking his mouth down over Blaine’s cock; the other man cursing under his breath, one hand still on Sebastian’s tie, the material twisted up in his hand. He could feel Sebastian’s tongue mapping out the underside, his mouth hot and tight around him.

 

“Oh,  _fuck_ , Sebastian, that’s- You- Christ, you’re good at that,” Blaine babbled, his chest heaving as he fought to get enough oxygen to his lungs.  
Sebastian pulled back from his cock with a pop, his lips shining red and glistening with spit. “Huh. So, you  _do_ talk,” he teased with a wide grin.  
Blaine snapped his jaw shut with a grumble, giving Sebastian’s tie a tug until he took the hint and went back to mouthing at his cock. 

 

Blaine knew it wasn’t going to take him long to reach that edge, not with Sebastian looking so obscene splayed out on top of him like he was, not with how hot and breathless he’d felt even before his pants had been undone, not with all the memories, of the nights he’d spent dreaming of this, heavy on his mind.

 

He groaned, his eyes rolling back into his head as he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of Sebastian’s throat, his hips rocking up into it a little. 

 

The click and whirr of the elevator coming back to life filtered through his blissful haze, his heart hammering frantically, no less so as Sebastian picked up the pace, sucking and slurping around him.

 

Sebastian pinched his thigh, as if to say  _hurry up_ , and Blaine barely needed that encouragement. He tugged on Sebastian’s tie once, twice, before letting out a strangled scream, shooting into his boss’ mouth.

 

The taller man pulled back smoothly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and coughing once before he pulled himself to his feet. “Pants, Blaine,” he reminded him, giving him a pointed nod until he managed to fumble himself back into his underwear and get the button done up.

 

When the doors opened on the ground floor, to a handful of people from the maintenance team and half a dozen concerned employees, it was to Sebastian Smythe looking the picture of elegance and sophisticated, and to Blaine Anderson in the corner, clinging to the railing and wide-eyed in his disbelief.

 

“Excuse me,” Sebastian smiled smoothly, pushing through the crowds of people so he could get out. He turned back towards the elevator, where Blaine was slowly picking himself out after him. 

 

“Oh, and Blaine? Don’t forget about that meeting we have scheduled for tomorrow, there are some more features I want to go over with you. It’s sure to be a  _very_  productive afternoon.”


End file.
